


Open Door Policy

by LouLa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall-centric, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's door is always open. Quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all of them, Niall is the one with the skin that marks the easiest. So pale and soft, it takes almost nothing at all to leave lines and splotches of red on his delicate little body.

They've all been there, all done it. Each of them have had Niall under their hands, his skin between their teeth, and they all have a favorite place on him, a spot that they'll recurrently go back to, an expanse that is undoubtedly marked _mine_.

Harry goes for his hips, most often leaving bite marks there along with finger-shaped bruises. Louis likes to leave a constellation of hickeys on Niall's inner thighs, along to lower curve of his arse. Zayn favors his shoulders, likes to groan into the skin there while he fucks Niall from behind, mouth at it until it's wet and he really has to bite to keep his mouth from sliding around. And Liam ― he's the absolute fucking _worst_ because he thinks he's somehow being more refined than the rest of them by sticking close to Niall's neck, his throat, his jaw, his collarbones, but the truth is that those are always the most obvious marks left. Liam's the one who gets them all into trouble.

Admittedly, Zayn is watching carefully as Liam guides Niall back to his room, hand low on Niall's back as he attempts to look casual while talking loudly about a set design. Zayn knows what Liam is up to, and by the smirk on Niall's lips, he does too.

That's the thing about Liam, he thinks he's smooth, and he thinks everyone's oblivious, but that's just really not the case at all. Liam is so horribly obvious without even realizing it that it's putting them all at risk.

Zayn's excuse when he slips silently into the room before the door can shut and lock is that he's doing them all a favor, making sure they don't get caught. Because if they do, that will be the end of it. No one wants this thing they have to stop. Maybe Zayn's being presumptuous, but he thinks it's safe to say that Niall especially doesn't want this thing to end, based on Niall's willingness, his eager acceptance to all of them.

There's clothes scattered on the floor already, and Liam's enthusiastic one-sided discussion about their next set design seems to have mysteriously fizzled out. Zayn keeps his ears peeled as he creeps forward, listening carefully. He can hear gasping breaths being drawn, knows from experience that they're definitely Niall's, so there's that, and then there's Niall's shirt on the floor, so he thinks his best bet is to get in there quickly, before Liam can mark up Niall's neck beyond all help.

He moves forward lithely, and neither of them spot him before Zayn lays his hand gently on Liam's shoulder. He doesn't mean to startle him, but there's not really much hope for that when he'd sneaked in without their knowledge.

Liam lurches back, pulling away with this classic deer-in-the-headlights look that Zayn would find amusing in most situations, but not here, not now. There's already a reddened mark blooming on the underside of Niall's jaw, and Zayn tsks softly, thumbing the wetness away while Niall remains lax against the wall. Liam's face is red with shame, and he swipes his hand across his spit-slick lips guiltily, staring down at the floor.

Niall's still got a hand clutching at Liam's hip and Zayn reaches over to grab at his other side, pulling him back in. He didn't mean for him to stop entirely, he just needs him to be more conscious of where he's leaving his mark on Niall.

With Niall's help, they guide a slightly resistant Liam back between them, and Zayn carefully cups the back of his head, pushing him toward Niall encouragingly.

“Got to go lower, babe,” he says. “Can't leave love bites all over his neck or Paul's going to catch on and start rooming us on separate floors.”

Niall grins, easy and quiet, gone soft and willing probably from the second Liam had touched him back in the lobby, when he'd made his intentions stupidly apparent to pretty much everyone but himself.

“Here,” Zayn instructs, thumbing at a bare stretch of skin on Niall's chest. He scratches a little line of red into the skin, and says, “Kiss him here, Liam.”

Liam hesitates for a moment, looking back over his shoulder at Zayn, and then bends forward to do just that. His arse pushes back into Zayn and Liam pauses to look back at Zayn again. Zayn clutches at his side, a silent communication of _it's okay, it's just me, buddy_ , and Liam gets on with it. Zayn is really not giving him the space he needs, but it doesn't seem to slow Liam down once he gets started, licking and biting his way across Niall's chest.

Niall seems lost altogether, helpless to do more than tilt his head back against the wall and take what he's given. But he's always been good that way, not hardly demanding at all and open to every sort of thing imaginable, even things that Zayn never would have expected him to be willing to try. He just likes it all so much, everything, old and new.

This ― _this_ , to the best of Zayn's knowledge, is quite new. Maybe it's happened before with Harry and Louis, Zayn hasn't ever thought to ask, but never before has he considered Niall being with more than one of them at the same time. If it's new, he's taking it in stride, and if it's not, Zayn wants to know about it, wants to hear Niall gasp out the sordid details to him when he's got him alone next.

He's invited himself in, though, is the thing, and while Niall makes everyone feel welcome, and Liam doesn't seem all that horribly fazed, he takes a step back, withdrawing himself from the situation before he's too far gone for any type of rational thought at all. Now that he's done what he'd come to do, made his point, he should fuck off, let Liam have his Niall-time like he'd intended to.

Surprisingly, it's Niall, who Zayn has only touched the one time since coming in, rather than Liam, who has Zayn pressed all up against his backside, that notices when Zayn moves to leave. He reaches out to Zayn, grabs onto him and pulls him forward again more sharply than Zayn would have expected. To keep his balance, he braces his hands on Liam, who sinks to his knees in front of Niall under the pressure of Zayn's weight with a surprised gasp.

While Niall and Zayn are both staring down at Liam, he is blinking up at them both owlishly in his shock, his lips parted just so. Zayn can't help but appreciate the view, imagining the way Liam's full, kissable lips would part around Niall's cock. He wonders if he should prompt Liam to do just that, when Liam apparently shakes off the surprise, takes the initiative to open up Niall's trousers on his own. Niall groans out his appreciation and tugs Zayn closer yet, letting his intentions be known as he wets his lips.

Zayn obliges him willingly, kissing that all too familiar mouth just the way he knows Niall likes it best. He doesn't even bother trying to fight off a smile when Niall sighs happily into his mouth, but he can't resist pulling away to see exactly what's got him so pleased. It's nothing, really, just that Liam's finally worked his trousers down, along with his pants, and Niall's cock has been released from its confines. Liam is clearly quite familiar with being on his knees, as he doesn't even hesitate before he grasps Niall's cock, readies him with a few loose strokes, laves his tongue around the tip just enough to warn Niall of what's to come, and then swallows him down in one easy movement.

Zayn's impressed, to say the least, and hopelessly turned on. He shifts his stare away only when Niall is tugging on him again, pulling his mouth back into kissing distance. Niall's mouth is sweet, and Zayn likes kissing just fine, but he knows for a fact that his cock is even sweeter. He's not jealous, not at all, but he wouldn't complain about being on his knees either, and he breaks away from Niall's mouth once more, far earlier than Niall wanted, to gaze down at Liam again, working that mouth of his expertly over Niall.

Another thing he's certainly not jealous of is Niall's prick in Liam's mouth, but again, he wouldn't have any complaints about being in Niall's shoes.

“Stay,” he hears Niall say.

Zayn doesn't give a response, just swirls a thumb around the knob of Niall's wrist bone where he's still grasping at Zayn's waist to draw him closer. Zayn looks down to Liam, tugs lightly on the hair at the back of his head to pull him off long enough to get an answer out of him when he asks, “Do you mind?”

“What?” Liam slurs through puffy red lips.

“If I stay,” Zayn clarifies.

Liam is blushing, a rosy red tint staining his cheeks deliciously, but he's got nothing on Niall, who flushes so prettily, practically glowing red like a big, bright 'warning' sign. Still, the slants of color across each of Liam's cheekbones are incredibly sexy, and Zayn finds himself wondering just when exactly he started being so attracted to each of his closest friends.

“Yeah,” Liam answers, ducking his head down to resume his cock sucking. “Yeah, stay,” he adds quickly, to ward off any doubt or confusion.

Zayn gives into the pressure of Niall's fingers at his hip and moves forward, though he avoids kissing him like Niall seems to want so desperately, going to his ear instead, biting the lobe before he whispers, “Guess I'm staying then.”

“Good,” Niall sighs out. He nuzzles into Zayn's neck, presses his lips there, and tilts his mouth into kissing distance once more, but Zayn again nudges him aside.

“Bet you like that, huh, having both of us at once. Bet you want me to fuck you while Liam's sucking on your cock,” he whispers roughly.

Niall makes a choking sound and shudders, scrambling slightly. Zayn hears a wet pop and looks down to see Niall's hands curled into fists in Liam's hair, holding him away from his straining cock.

“Fuck,” Niall grunts. Zayn laughs, easing Niall's hands out of Liam's hair and petting through it comfortingly.

Zayn starts toward the bed then, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. He toes off his shoes and sits back against the headboard, pops the button open on his constraining trousers.

When he shifts his eyes to the boys again, Liam's back on his feet, pressed front to front with Niall. Clearly they're kissing, but besides that, Zayn can't tell exactly what they're doing, except he can see Niall's elbows jerking around and that's pretty telling. Then Liam's trousers are shoved down and Zayn has a really nice view of his arse, and Niall sinks to his knees, but Liam is pulling him back up unexpectedly fast, shoving him toward the bed.

The both of them are shuffling along, their trousers around their ankles, and they look so bloody adorable that Zayn can't help but smile. And really, he thinks he's probably never thought the word adorable while achingly hard, but there's no other way to describe them, despite their nudity.

He takes a moment to fully appreciate Liam in all of his glory while he's yanking Niall's trousers the rest of the way off, and it hits him rather suddenly just how attractive Liam is. It's not that he never noticed before, but he'd just never fully _realized_ how fit he is, or maybe it's that he never thought about it, because he sees Liam naked plenty, knows he works hard to keep in shape. But this is nothing like usual; everything about this situation contrasts with what he's experienced in the past, and it seems to make all the difference. Seeing Liam like this, he goes from that rather nice looking friend of Zayn's, to that incredibly hot, sexy bloke Zayn's been friends with a few years now and would suddenly and most definitely like to shag. Often.

And Niall. He's something else entirely, only not really. Zayn has simply never witnessed Niall's behavior as an outsider before. He's always been the one there, turning him into a desperate, writhing mess. This, however, is not his doing, and it's almost shocking just how shameless Niall is, spreading his legs wide as soon as Liam's got his trousers off and sucking on his own fingers, getting them wet to push into himself.

“Christ, just _wait_ ,” Liam mutters, fumbling through his wallet, but Niall does no such thing, hitching his hips up and hissing quietly as he pushes two fingers in.

“Fucking filthy,” Zayn says, and Niall turns his head to stare at him, wide-eyed, like he forgot Zayn was even there anymore. “Can't even wait for proper lube to get something inside of you.”

Niall bites his lip, not looking the slightest bit coy as he shoves his fingers into himself. He rides down on them, twisting and bucking, and Liam is fumbling around, trying to be quick and failing pretty spectacularly. It's amusing and endearing all at once, but then he's got what he needs and he's tearing a packet open with his teeth. He uses one hand to pull Niall's hand away from himself ― drawing a needy whine from his throat ― and the other to quickly slick up his fingers and push them into Niall's waiting body.

Niall just goes absolutely content with it, eyes closed, mouth open, body flushed so attractively. His hands are curled into the bedding, haven't even touched his cock, but still it's lying so stiff up against his belly, slippery wet.

Liam isn't as careful about it as Zayn would have expected, knows that he takes more time himself than Liam has to get Niall ready. Niall is begging for it though, even if he's gone mostly quiet and still; he just looks so _needy_ , looks like he needs to be fucked more than he needs air.

And Liam is looking nearly as desperate, shakily trying to roll the condom on with one hand. That never works, but he doesn't seem to have caught onto that yet. Niall makes a choked off whimpering sound when Liam slides all three fingers out abruptly, leaving him empty, though it's not for long. He gets the rubber situated and grabs hold of either of Niall's hips, jerks him to the edge of the bed and pushes into him with one easy glide that leaves Niall arching his neck and curling his toes, a drawn out gurgling sound leaving his throat.

“Christ,” Zayn mutters, reaching down into his trousers to squeeze at his cock.

Liam glances at him, but not for long, his eyes almost immediately going back to Niall, focusing on him. He thrusts in good and deep and holds Niall there, fit snugly around the entirety of his cock. He shifts a little, hooks Niall's knees over his elbows and gets a firm hold on his thighs, and fucks him.

It hits Zayn seemingly out of nowhere, how badly he wants to be in Niall's place. That's never happened to him before, with another bloke. He always imagines himself doing the fucking, never the one taking it, but with Liam, everything is just so strangely different. For the first time, Zayn wants to feel someone's hips rolling against _him_ , someone's cock fucking _him_ open ― but not just anyone, he wants it to be Liam, wants it so bad, so suddenly he can hardly stand it.

Zayn pushes his trousers down, kicks them off along with his pants, and hears Liam groan when he takes his cock in hand, sees him biting his lip as he flits his eyes back to Niall again. Zayn thinks maybe Liam wants to fuck him too; he hopes so, thinks about testing that one out soon, wonders if Liam would be as comfortable with him as he is with Niall. God, how that would change things, or maybe not so much. Harry and Louis already have their _thing_ , though they don't talk about it, but everyone knows it's there, and well, maybe Zayn and Liam could have something too. Niall already has all of them, and Zayn thinks maybe that's how it's supposed to be. It sounds right to him.

He keeps his hand curled loosely around his cock, stroking slowly. It feels like everything is going too fast already, and he doesn't want to come too quickly, but it's hard not to with what's happening right in front of him. Niall genuinely loves getting fucked, and Liam is just _so_ focused, or trying to be ― and even when he gets distracted by Zayn, he still looks like he's doing it so good, fucking Niall with everything he's got.

Niall's cock strains up, arching away from his body, and Liam groans, choking on a moan as he bottoms out, and Zayn tightens up his hold on himself. There is nothing worse ― nothing _better_ than when Niall clamps down, body clenched closed, every muscles rippling with tension around the cock in him. It's so utterly good, and so fucking horrible at the same time, Zayn knows, because he gives almost no option but to wait it out, when every nerve is saying _fuck him, fuck him, fuck him_ and he's just locked up _so tight_ , moving isn't an option.

“Fuck, Niall,” Liam chokes out and Zayn knows the squeeze of his fist is a poor imitation to the hold Niall's got on Liam.

Finally, Niall goes lax, breathing out and reaching a hand down to grasp at his cock. Zayn is up on his knees before he realizes he's moving, tugging Niall's hands away from his cock and kneeling over him. He faces Liam and takes his own prick in hand again, jerking off over the soft of Niall's tummy and the flush of his painfully stiff looking dick.

Niall whines and twists his hips, trying to reach around Zayn but he can't, and that's exactly the point.

“Come on, babe,” Zayn says. “Liam's gonna fuck it right out of you, just open up and take it, love.”

He keeps bucking around, making it harder for Liam to fuck him properly, and Zayn wants to grab onto his thighs himself, spread them wide open and hold him for Liam to go at it.

“You know he can make you come all over yourself, let him see. Show Liam how you can come from nothing but a cock inside of you.”

Zayn is surprised by the lips that crash to his mouth. It's unexpected, and he pulls back from it a second before it connects in his brain that it's Liam, kissing him.

“Sorry, shit. Sorry,” Liam is muttering, shaking his head.

Zayn cuts off his stupid apologies with a kiss, rushing forward almost too fast, but his hands get there first and he holds Liam's mouth to his.

It's not until Niall starts making distraught noises that Zayn notices Liam has stopped moving, clutching at Zayn's waist, rather than Niall's thighs as he had been. Zayn quickly drops his hands to Liam's hips, guides him back and into Niall again.

“Fuck him good and steady, he'll come for you.”

Liam kisses him again, and Zayn takes a hold of Niall's legs, hitching them wider like he wants them while Liam fucks into him. And then Liam's hand is wrapped around Zayn's cock, and he's kissing him like his life fucking depends on it. It's all too good for Zayn to even think and he has to pull away from Liam's mouth to just _breathe_ for a second, but as he rests his forehead to Liam's shoulder, he looks down and sees the abused pink of Niall's hole and he just fucking loses it, shooting his load into Liam's clumsily moving hand, all over Niall's thighs and balls.

Everything is a messy blur after that, limbs tangled and Zayn ends up with Niall's cock in his mouth sucking him quick and filthy until he's coming down Zayn's throat with a loud cry, and Liam is still fucking him, hips snapping and stuttering straight through his own orgasm.

The bed is a mess, everyone is sticky, and Zayn doesn't even know who he's kissing until he feels Niall wiggling beneath him, complaining about wanting a shower. And the shower is tiny, but they somehow all end up in there together, Niall smashed between Zayn and Liam, one finger each inside of him and kissing over his shoulder while he wanks off, saying, “Supposed to be getting clean,” and then coming half a minute later when Zayn bites a nasty mark into his shoulder.

Harry is in the hallway when they leave the room ― it reeks of sex and no one is going to sleep there, not with the bed all torn apart. Harry's eyes follow them curiously, and Zayn sort of hesitates before pulling Niall into his own room. The door doesn't close behind them though, Niall holding it open with an expectant look in Liam's direction, and he comes back willingly, grinning at Zayn as he passes.

Zayn laughs at the look on Harry's face, the way he rushes up to Louis who's standing a few doors down on the phone. Harry's at his ear immediately, whispering right up against Louis' skin like he always does. Zayn wags his fingers at them when they both turn to look, and then he lets the door swings shut, almost. But it never quite closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets demanding.

They're supposed to be watching a film, just winding down and having a quiet night in. Louis and Harry are off doing whatever it is that Louis and Harry do ― _fucking like a matched set of constantly horny bunnies, most likely_ , Zayn thinks, not unkindly.

Niall got to pick the film, so it's some plotless comedy with a lot of tit, and Zayn is bored of it. It's likely that was the plan though, as only minutes into it, Niall had shifted and rested his head on Liam's shoulder, sprawled a leg over Zayn's lap. He's got a hand in Liam's hair, winding his fingers in where it curls at the back of Liam's neck, and Liam is definitely content with it, eyes droopy and half-lidded as he blankly watches the film.

Zayn pretends the hand he rests on Niall's thigh is casual, pretends not to notice when Niall shifts a bit once Zayn starts to distractedly knead into the muscle beneath his fingers. Niall makes a pleased noise in his throat, and Zayn glances his way, looking back just as quickly when he sees that Niall's eyes are fixed on him.

“How's it going, babe?” he whispers, grinning loosely.

Niall doesn't answer aside from casting his eyes down toward his lap and back up to Zayn again. Zayn looks down too, acting as if he's only just noticed his hand on Niall's thigh.

“Oh,” he says. His grin slides into something more apologetic and he drops his hand away, shifting apart from Niall slightly.

At that, Niall makes an unhappy sound, shuffling closer, which in turn pulls him away from Liam a bit. Zayn doesn't notice until Liam starts grumbling, once Niall has moved himself mostly into Zayn's lap and has firmly placed Zayn's hand back on his thigh. Zayn tilts his head back and smirks over at Liam, who exaggerates a shiver and creeps an arm toward the both of them, wrapping it snugly around Niall's waist.

A misshapen game of tug of war starts, seemingly without Niall even noticing. Somehow he goes from being half in Zayn's lap to leaned back against Liam's chest, and then curled into Zayn's side, and finally sprawled across the both of them.

Any pretenses that may have still been in place fall away as soon as Zayn mutters, “Fuck it,” and slides his hands beneath Niall's shirt. Twisting around to place himself between Niall's thighs, Zayn kisses his way up Niall's body, shoving the shirt from his chest as he goes.

Niall grins easily once Zayn has made it to the underside of his jaw, bodies stretched out against each other, both of their weight pressing Liam's legs to the mattress. Zayn kisses that smile away and then sits up enough to pull Niall's shirt over his head.

Zayn's hardly forgotten that Liam is there, participating or not, even if it'd be easy enough with how quiet he's gone. He doubts Niall forgot either, but still, Zayn wants a reaction out of Liam, something, anything, good or bad.

When Zayn sits up further, pulls back almost completely, Niall whines, but Zayn stops him from following with a hand on his chest, moving it down teasingly slow, over his ribs and stomach, to his hipbones, and Niall goes still once again when Zayn tucks a few fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers. He looks up to Liam and finds that he's simply watching, eyes lazily half open, though alert enough that Zayn can tell he's paying close attention.

With what feels like Liam's approval, Zayn flicks the button open on Niall's trousers, pulling them down but leaving his pants in place. He has to move himself completely from between Niall's legs to shuck the trousers, and Niall almost fights him when Zayn pushes his thighs together and gets a hold of him to shift him around.

“Budge up,” Zayn says, “ I want to kiss Liam.”

Under Zayn's instructions, Niall shifts much more easily, going lax as he settles into the bracket of Liam's thighs. Kissing Liam is so different from kissing Niall. Not only in the way they kiss, but the way they taste, how they feel. Even within the safety of his own mind, where he doesn't have to worry about hurting anyone's feelings, he can't pick one over the other.

Zayn gets lost in the kissing, the feel of Liam's mouth yielding under his. It's almost verging on familiar now, but even with how well they know each other, Liam still manages to surprise him sometimes. As they kiss, Niall's hands grip at Zayn's hip, trying to lever him down. Zayn resists, bringing his own hand between them to hold Niall down against the bed by his hip, moving it between them to palm at him through his pants when Niall gets more insistent.

Warm lips nudge at his throat, first with gentle kisses along the collar of his shirt, and then more demanding sucks as they work their way upward, until they're not even on Zayn anymore. He can feel Liam's laugh against his lips, and the startled sound he makes just before he pulls away.

“What're you–” Liam starts to slur, cut off when Niall's lips crash down against his.

Liam goes with it, throwing himself into kissing Niall just as fiercely as he did with Zayn. Zayn shakes his head, squeezing down on Niall's erection just enough to warn, though not quite meanly enough to hurt. “Have some patience,” he chastises, not that Niall is listening anyway.

It's a thought, though. Teaching him a lesson. He's usually quite good at waiting his turn, though lately he's been increasingly demanding. The idea licks at the back of Zayn's brain as he pulls Niall's pants off while he's distracted. It doesn't take more than Niall getting an impatient hand around himself for Zayn to make up his mind.

He encircles each of Niall's wrists in his fingers, pulling him forward, away from Liam's mouth.

“I think you need to learn to wait your turn,” Zayn says, pushing Niall back against Liam's chest and pinning his wrists down to the mattress.

While Zayn's leaned forward, Niall tries to catch his mouth in a kiss, but Zayn darts out of reach quickly enough.

He shakes his head. “See what I mean?” He glances up to Liam, and then nods down to his hands. “Hold his wrists, would you? Don't let him go unless I say.”

Liam looks the slightest bit hesitant, but the lack of a verbal protest from Niall seems to embolden him. His hold on Niall's wrist is stronger than Zayn's could ever hope to be, and Zayn leans back with a smirk, staring down the naked expanse of Niall's body pinned between their clothed ones.

“So, I've a bit of an idea. I say Niall should tell us a story while we're waiting.”

They both give Zayn unsure glances, while Zayn continues to smirk, settling back on his arse, cross-legged between their knees. He trails a teasing finger up Niall's leg, tickling at the seam where thigh meets body, making Niall squirm.

“I think you should tell us what exactly you get up to with Harry and Louis, huh.”

The muscles beneath Zayn's fingertips tighten, just a ripple before going smooth again, and the same happens at Liam's knuckles, tight whiteness spreading across his skin before disappearing. Zayn minutely wonders who's to blame ― Niall, for fighting against Liam's hold, or Liam, for tightening his grip and startling Niall.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Niall replies calmly, though Zayn can see the blatant lie spreading across Niall's skin in the form of a deep flush.

“Are you sure about that?” Zayn asks, skimming his fingers further between Niall's thighs to just barely brush against his hole. Niall swallows, his flush deepening while his cocks stiffens further and his thighs tremble. “I don't think you're being honest with me, love,” he continues.

Zayn leans in, laying down on his front to kiss his way up and down the soft, pale length of Niall's inner thighs. The tremble's still there, and Zayn can tell he's fighting the urge to spread his legs wider, to just shamelessly let them fall open.

“I can't tell you,” Niall says.

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, hiding a smirk as he noses at the cut of Niall's hip, licking at the barely faded bruises left there from fingers and teeth that weren't his or Liam's. “Is it a secret?”

Niall doesn't answer at first, and Zayn nips at his skin sharply, making him jump. “No. Yes. I... I don't know. We don't talk about it,” he decides on, finally.

Zayn knows what he means. Before, none of them ever spoke of this. They'd all known ― pretended not to, but they knew, from the very start. It was so obvious to Zayn how sometimes at night when Niall wanted a cuddle and he'd crawl into bed smelling like sex and Louis. Or how he'd show up fresh from a shower in one of Harry's jumpers. And of course there was always Liam's lovely lovebites all over his neck, and Liam's ridiculous inability to articulate much after being shagged so well.

Still, it wasn't something they talked about, or even acknowledged. But it's changed now, since the first time Liam and Zayn had him together. He knows ― knew before Niall admitted it ― that Harry and Louis had him first.

“We can, though. I think we should. Are they better than us?” Zayn prompts him, his thumb brushing at the skin behind Niall's balls, lower.

“N– No,” he stutters. “But you're not better than them, either. Just, different.”

“Oh?” Zayn urges, kissing his way down toward the path his finger is making.

“Louis likes to watch,” Niall blurts.

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, a bit startled by that. He licks his lips and goes back to it, tonguing his way down to where his finger is at Niall's hole, licking around it and getting both Niall and himself wet enough to push it inside. “What else?” he asks.

Zayn looks up to see Liam staring down at him, eyes wide and watchful, but so tellingly dark. Niall has his head thrown back against Liam's shoulder, mouth wide and eyes closed. Zayn pulls his mouth away when Niall doesn't give him an answer, but leaves his finger in to tease out if Niall decides to keep quiet.

“What else, Ni?”

“I can't–” He groans, glaring down at Zayn when he starts to slowly inch his finger out. “I shouldn't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?”

Zayn shrugs a shoulder, nonchalant. “Not at all. Just curious, is all.”

Niall whines when Zayn's finger slips all the way free of him. “Liam,” Niall begs, trying to twist his head around enough to see him.

Liam meets Zayn's eyes resolutely, gruffly says, “What else, Niall?”

Zayn bites his lip, wanting nothing more than to crawl over Niall and kiss Liam breathless, but he figures he should appear a little less surprised and grateful that Liam is siding with him.

Niall groans, but he's flushed all over, dick hard and wet at the tip, so Zayn doesn't really buy his resistance. Hesitance, yes, but the rest is something of an act, and Niall knows, if he really didn't want to tell, if he really couldn't, no one would force him. He's playing along, and really, where would the fun be in Niall just offering every detail freely.

“Come on,” Zayn whispers into the skin of Niall's upper thigh.

“Harry– Harry's not as jealous as you'd think,” Niall starts.

Zayn grins, pleased, as he goes back to it, this time pushing Niall's thighs wide, hooking them over Liam's to keep him spread, and licks his way from Niall's balls to where his arse meets the bed.

“He does. Get jealous, I mean, but it's only if he's not there. One time, Louis, he shagged me while Harry was in the shower. Harry fucked him so hard he could hardly sit down, and Lou loved every second of it. He does shit like that on purpose, you know. They're so weirdly in tune with each other, it's...”

He trails off as Zayn pushes a finger in again, followed by a second for being so good.

“Keep going,” he says, licking where Niall is stretched tight around his fingers.

Niall huffs, but doesn't protest beyond that. “Sometimes, Louis will, like– He just, he keeps going even when Harry has already come, and he can make Harry come again and again. It looks half painful to do, and Harry can't even move after, he's so fucked out. But, five orgasms, I think is the most I've ever seen. I can't even imagine what that feels like.”

“They _are_ good,” Zayn muses dazedly.

Niall makes an aborted sound of agreement, then shakes his head. “Yes, but they've been together for a long time. It's, really, it's almost strange how well they know each other. They're almost as likely to forget anyone else is in the room, when they're together.”

“Hmm? So what do they do with _you_?”

“I don't know. The same. Everything. Harry likes to suck. Louis gets massively turned on when he's in charge. I. I guess I like it when they both fuck me, one after the other.”

“You want us to do that, want us both to fuck you?”

Niall nods, saying, “Yeah.”

“We can. We can do that too,” Zayn assures him. “Just have to get you properly ready first.”

Niall grunts his displeasure and tries to clamp his legs closed before Zayn can pull away but his knees get tangled with Liam's.

“I'll be right back, love,” he assures Niall as he slides his spit-slick fingers from Niall's body, pressing a quick kiss to his hip.

The bag where Zayn's got the condoms and lubricant is on the other side of the room, and even from there he can hear Niall pleading with Liam. But when he comes back, supplies in hand, Niall is just where he's supposed to be, Liam's hands still woven around Niall's, holding them to the bed.

Zayn strips off his clothes before crawling back onto the bed, leaving Liam as the only one with his kit still on. He'll be out of the clothing soon enough, that much Zayn is sure of ― he'll have to be to fuck Niall once Zayn is through with him. What he's not entirely sure of is how he'll manage to make Niall wait to come, which is exactly what he intends to do ― make him wait until Liam is balls deep in him and pounding him senseless.

“Ready?” Zayn asks, reclaiming his place between Niall's thighs, and Niall nods. “Good.”

Zayn doesn't fuck about with it; he slicks two fingers and pushes them both in without hesitating, slow enough that he can feel Niall's body loosening up for him. Only a few twists and pushes later, he adds a third, watching Niall's face to make sure it's not too much. He gasps a bit at the initial stretch, but it quickly turns to a groan and his head lolls back against Liam's shoulder as he takes it.

Carefully avoiding putting too much pressure on the spot that'll make Niall come, Zayn fucks his fingers in as quickly as he dares, until he can twist them around without Niall going tense on him. He doesn't want Niall any closer to coming than he has to be, keeping him on the brink is going to be hard enough as it is.

“What if I go in bare and then when it's Liam's turn, he'll be fucking right into the mess I already made of you?”

Niall groans, clamping down on a forceful thrust of Zayn's fingers into him. “The mess you've made upon my innocence, you mean?” Niall asks, straight-faced and blinking in a way that might have been innocent on anyone _but_ Niall.

Zayn can hear Liam trying to muffle his giggles, but Zayn is stony. “What innocence?” he asks.

Niall tries to glare, but one little push of Zayn's fingers and his face goes soft again. “You're a little slag for a cock, and no one would believe otherwise,” Zayn says fondly, slowly removing his fingers again. He leans forward to press a kiss to Niall's slack mouth and then sits back again to find the row of condoms he'd brought over.

“Do it,” Niall says. When Zayn looks up questioningly, Niall nods and elaborates, “Do it without, fuck me bare.”

Zayn falters, because, really, he'd been kidding. Just talk. Dirty talk to get Niall riled up, but the idea, it's... “Are you sure?” It's not entirely unappealing, or even remotely so.

“Yeah,” Niall says, trying to hitch his hips up, though he can't get much of a hold to do so in his position.

“Is it okay with you?” Zayn asks Liam, who is staring down between them at the filthy image they make ― Zayn's cock, and Niall's cock, and Niall's wide spread thighs and his pink little hole.

“It's okay with _me_ ,” Niall interrupts firmly before Liam can answer. Still, Zayn doesn't want Liam to be uncomfortable, so he waits, licking his lips when Liam bites his own before nodding.

“Just us boys, yeah?” Zayn asks seriously, looking Niall directly in the eye.

“Yeah, of course. Just you guys for a while now.”

At that, Zayn discards the condoms for later ― Liam will likely want them, though Zayn won't even pretend to know if his assumption is true. He believes Niall implicitly, doesn't doubt his word even for a moment.

After slicking up, he gets himself where he needs to be and gives Niall one more chance to change his mind. Niall simply arches his hips as much as he can, waiting for it, since he can't get himself where he wants to be.

“Alright,” Zayn laughs. “So eager.”

“Yeah. Get on with it,” Niall implores.

_He should be more mindful,_ Zayn thinks, but it's not as though Niall has any idea that Zayn is going to stay true to his word and not let him come. He's going to make him _wait_ , somehow, and then make him wait some more. Zayn's never been the best at saying no, he quite likes giving people what they want, especially Niall, who he's always given into so easily. But Niall deserves to wait now, to wait his turn, until they want to give in to him.

The first push in is met with as much resistance as there ever is with Niall, which is to say none at all. He slides in slowly, right up to where his hips meet against Niall's and waits there. What he's waiting for, he's not certain of at first, because he wants nothing more than to pull out and shove back in, over and over, but then Niall makes an impatient sound and Zayn smirks, grinding into him firmly and going still again.

“Zayn, come on,” Niall pleads, voice gone soft like that will be enough to make Zayn give in, give Niall what he wants.

Still, Zayn thinks he could fuck him as slow as he is and come from it, but he doubts Niall could without a hand on his cock. He wonders if it'll drive Niall crazy, make him wild with need.

He pulls out just enough that when he arches forward again, there's some heat behind it, nothing rough, or even remotely bruising, but Niall will be able to feel it, deep inside where Zayn keeps himself. He repeats the action until he can feel Niall anticipating it, clenching down on each of Zayn's movements.

From there he pulls out completely, leaving Niall open and empty, and he protests loudly, groaning, “No, you fuck. Fuck you, fuck _me_.”

And Zayn does, just not as he usually would, not to get Niall off as best as he can, but slow and _hurtful_ and long, drawn out thrusts, and short, careful ones, until Zayn himself can't take it anymore.

He hunches up over Niall, hands planted on either side of the bodies beneath him, and watches between, to make sure he's not brushing up against Niall's cock. Niall grunts close to his ear, taking it as Zayn fucks into him deep, deep, deep, and holds himself there when he comes, filling Niall up. Zayn can hear his teeth grinding, and knows, he's got to be on edge, just fucking ripe to burst. And Zayn is giddy with it, languid and loose from his orgasm, but so eager for Niall's, for Liam to take him, take Niall's anger and frustration, his fucking _need_.

Zayn slips free, but doesn't move from his place. “Alright, Li,” he murmurs, and together, they both manhandle Niall onto the bed, Zayn hovering over him to make sure he doesn't try to get himself off while Liam strips.

Niall is glaring up at Zayn, squirming against the mattress like he wants to _move_ , but Zayn doesn't let him. The flush that's bloomed to the surface of his skin is darker than Zayn's ever seen it, spread practically everywhere and as hot to the touch as it looks.

Niall goes still when Liam kneels up onto the bed, and Zayn smirks in his face, silently teasing him for how badly he wants it. In a completely unexpected move, Zayn is flipped over onto his back, Niall on all fours over the top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed.

“Christ,” he hears Liam mutter.

“Liam, hurry the fuck up or I'm going to take care of myself,” Niall says sharply before he leans down into Zayn's space, grinning toothily. “Not gonna let you get off on watching your boyfriend fuck me since you've been such an unbearable prick to me,” he rasps.

Zayn huffs, rolling his eyes. He wants to say that Liam isn't his boyfriend, that he wasn't going to get off on watching anyway, and that Niall deserved every unbearable moment for being an impatient shit, but the words die in his mouth when Niall's face literally goes slack, a moan slipping past his loosened lips.

“Liam fucks better than you ever could,” Niall mumbles unconvincingly.

Zayn chuckles quietly at that. “Mm,” he agrees. “Yeah, I know. Bet he's fucking my spunk so far into you that you can taste it.”

Niall moans, dropping down to kiss Zayn, the sounds he makes muffled between their mouths until Liam goes harder and knocks them apart. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Niall pants.

As much as Zayn intended to let Liam take over from here, he can hardly stand the overwhelmed look on Niall's face. He reaches between them, getting a tight fist around Niall where he's so hard and so hot.

It takes nothing at all to bring him off, a quick tug, a twist of his wrist, and Niall is burying his face in Zayn's neck, choking back overly loud moans against his skin. Zayn turns his head and kisses Niall's temple, pulls him through it with a few more gentle strokes.

Niall all but collapses on him when his knees give out, a drawn out groan rumbling from his throat. Zayn has no idea if Liam's done yet or not, but he figures he must be when he sinks down onto the bed at Zayn's side. After wiping his hand on the sheets, Zayn reaches over and draws Liam closer, bringing him in for a kiss.

“That was interesting,” Liam whispers.

Zayn snorts, scratching lightly along Niall's back when he shifts to get more comfortable. “Could say that,” he replies quietly.

When Liam tilts his head a little curiously, he doesn't break their eye contact, just smiles faintly before he leans in for another kiss.

“Sleeping here?” Liam questions.

Niall snores in answer, and Zayn has to stifle a laugh against Liam's shoulder. “Guess so,” he says softly, tightening his arm around Niall's waist and reaching his other out to clasp his fingers with Liam's.


End file.
